The Two Riverbanks- A Kane Chronicles Fanfic
by FantasyLover2244
Summary: One snowy winter day, Braelynn Davis, a girl from Carter's past with blood of the pharaohs, arrives at Brooklyn House as a new initiate. While they are attempting to figure out the connection between them that keeps tumbling them into the past, a new threat is rising. An alliance is forming, and it could crumble the balance between order and chaos.
1. Chapter 1

"Braelynn could you come here please?" her dad called.

She went downstairs, an earbud in one ear and the other dangling down. "What is it?"

"You remember Julius, right? Mom and I worked with him" he asked.

"Yeah. What about him?" she answered.

"His brother, Amos, contacted me recently. I just talked to your mom, and with our family history, your mom and I agreed it's best you go with him for a bit and learn how to control your abilities" he told her.

"Abilities? What abilities? And what does our family history have to do with anything?" she asked, taking her earbud out.

"Brae, you're descended from two of the pharaohs of Egypt. You're a magician" he answered.

"What? There's no way" she argued.

"I'm descended from Cleopatra VII, and your mom is descended from Hatsheput" he told her.

"That doesn't mean I'm a witch or whatever" she retorted.

"Magician" he corrected. "And it means you're blood of the pharaohs. If you don't learn, it could be dangerous for you."

"I'm obviously fine" she told him.

"Brae listen to me, you're going. I'm taking you tomorrow. Go pack a bag" he ordered.

She huffed, put both earbuds in, and went upstairs to pack.

The next morning, she was bringing her duffle bag downstairs.

"You ready?" he asked her, reluctance spread across his face.

"Yeah" she answered. She was dressed in faded jeans, a grey sweatshirt, a leather jacket, and faded black converse.

"Brae it's cold out put something warmer on" he told her.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a winter coat, pulling it on over what she was wearing.

"Before we go, Mom and I were going to wait for your birthday to give this to you, but I think now would be just as good a time" he pulled out a small black box and handed it to her.

She took it and opened it. Inside was a silver bracelet with an ankh. "Thanks dad" she told him, putting it on.

"That symbol is-" he started.

"Life yeah" she finished with a smile. "You've pointed it out to me a hundred times."

He smiled. "C'mon they're expecting us soon."

They got in the car and drove to Brooklyn House.

"Dad what is this place?" she asked, immediately seeing the mansion on the top of the abandoned warehouse they were pulling up to.

"Brooklyn House. Headquarters for the Twenty-First Nome" he answered as they went up to the door.

Braelynn knocked, and a kid who looked a few years older than her opened the door. He had darker skin, brown hair and brown eyes.

"Where's Amos?" her dad asked him.

"He's not here. I'm his nephew, Carter Kane. Can I help you?" the kid asked.

"Amos said I should bring my daughter here for a bit. She's fourteen, we agreed that she needs to learn before anything happens" her dad started, getting interrupted by Braelynn smacking his arm as a gesture for him to stop.

"Yeah he said we'd be getting someone new today" Carter said before turning to Braelynn. "I'm fifteen. C'mon in."

Her dad hugged her and she followed Carter inside. The first thing she saw was the Great Room, a four-story tall room with balconies that look over it on the upper floors. The walls had every musical instrument imaginable hung across them, as well as what had to be hundreds of Egyptian weapons. Against the far wall was a very large fireplace with an equally large plasma screen above it. It had a leather sofa on either side, and a large snake skin rug in the middle. In the center of the room was a statue of Thoth made of black marble.

"Hey everyone come here" Carter called, and about twenty kids of all ages came. Once everyone was there, he told them, "This is Braelynn."

The others introduced themselves one by one.

"C'mon I'll show you your room" Carter said as they began to disperse.

"Okay" Braelynn agreed, and she followed him through the mansion.

He led her to an empty bedroom, in which she set her stuff down and took off her winter coat.

"Thanks" she said with a smile.

"No problem. So, I'll let you unpack and stuff" he said, smiling back before he left.

She looked around the room, and it seemed like whoever set it up knew her. It had a large bookcase filled with books, with the exception of the shelf holding a stereo, and a balcony overlooking the river below them. She looked around for a few minutes before setting her bag on the floor beside the bed and going to explore.


	2. Chapter 2

She ended up on the roof as snow flaked her dirty blonde hair, the ice coating everything matching her pale blue green eyes. She sat facing the river with her feet dangling over the edge.

Carter had gone up to feed Freak the Griffin, and that's how she was found.

"Braelynn?" he said gently.

She turned. "Oh, hi" she smiled.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think so. I mean, I just had the bomb dropped yesterday then today I'm here in the middle of it, but other than trying to process that I'm good. Guess it's normal" she said.

"I know how it feels" he said, sitting next to her, his feet on the inside.

She smiled. "You seem really familiar but I can't figure out why."

"I know. I've been trying to figure out the same thing" he agreed.

Realization hit her. "You said your last name was Kane?"

"Yeah" he answered.

"Did you go with Julius Kane to any of his digs?" she asked.

"Yeah that's my dad" he said.

"That's where I know you from! My dad's taken me to a couple digs that he worked with your dad on" she said, smiling.

"You were the girl with headphones in the entire time weren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah" she answered with a laugh.

Their eyes met for a second, and their surroundings were suddenly gone.

_An eleven year old Braelynn was pulling out her MP3 player and plugging in her headphones. She had tried for the fourth time that week to get her dad to let her do something at the dig, and he once again had said no. _

_"Go sit with the other kid" she mocked her dad under her breath as she went over and sat in the desert dirt next to him. _

_Twelve year old Carter looked up from his book, which he had balanced on the basketball in front of him. "Hi" _

_"Hey. Whatcha reading?" she asked. _

_He showed her the cover and asked, "I haven't seen you at any of these before. What's your name?" _

_"Braelynn. What's yours?" she asked in reply. _

_"Carter" he introduced. _

_"Nice to meet you Carter" she said, offering a hand to shake. _

_He shook and said, "Nice to meet you too Braelynn." _

_"So, you come here often?" she asked with a grin. _

_"Only every day for the past few weeks" he answered with a small laugh. _

_"Same. Funny how we get dragged to these things and aren't allowed to do anything" she said. _

_"I know. My dad keeps saying I should start a game of basketball, but with who?" he agreed. _

_"Exactly! Mine used to tell me to bring a ball until he figured out I don't use it" she laughed. _

_He laughed. _

_"So, you actually know how to play or is that ball just a book stand?" she asked, gesturing to the basketball in front of him. _

_"Well..." he started. _

_"C'mon. I'll teach you" she said, standing and offering a hand to help him up. _

_He marked his page, taking her hand and standing. _

"Earth to Carter? Braelynn? Can either of you hear me?" Sadie asked. Walt was standing beside her as they both jolted back to reality so suddenly that Braelynn nearly fell, Walt quickly grabbing her arm to steady her.

"Thanks" she said.

He nodded as she turned around so her legs wouldn't be dangling.

"Have you two been up here this entire time?" Sadie asked.

"It's only been a few minutes" Carter said.

"You've been gone all day. Look" Walt gestured to the west, where the sun was halfway down the horizon.

"What? It wasn't even noon when I came out here, and Carter came like half an hour after I did" Braelynn said in surprise.

"How long were you guys in that trance?" Walt asked.

"It was only a couple minutes...wasn't it?" he looked at Braelynn, second guessing as he spoke.

"That's what it felt like" she agreed, looking at down to realize the snow at her feet had risen a lot from when they had come out.

"Let's figure this out inside. Everyone's still looking for you" Sadie said.

They all went back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Braelynn, Carter, Sadie, Walt, and Amos were in the Great Room, sitting on the couches as they talked about what happened.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning. What happened before the vision?" Amos asked Carter and Braelynn.

"I'd gone to the roof to clear my head. Carter came up and found me. We both thought we had met each other before, so we were talking only a few minutes trying to figure it out" Braelynn answered.

"And what was the vision of?" Amos asked.

"When we first met at a dig site a few years ago" Carter answered.

Amos nodded. "What happened?"

"Basically us introducing ourselves to each other, a couple sarcastic comments about not doing anything at the dig, and me offering to teach him how to play basketball" Braelynn answered.

"And you're still so bad Khufu won't play with you?" Sadie teased Carter.

"Oh be quiet Sadie" he told her.

"Back on topic, Carter, have you communicated with Horus lately?" Amos redirected.

"Not in a while" Carter answered.

"Wait, isn't Horus one of the gods?" Braelynn asked, confused.

"Yes. Carter is his host when he leaves the Duat" Amos told her.

"Not helping" she told him.

"When Horus comes to Earth, he goes in Carter's head, and it enhances Carter's magic" Walt explained simply.

"More helpful" Braelynn said.

"I might have an idea of what happened, but I have to do some research. You four go get some sleep. There are classes tomorrow" Amos told them.

"Classes?" Braelynn asked.

"You'll see" Walt told her.

"And don't forget to use that headrest in your room" Sadie added.

"Okay..." Braelynn said uncertainly.

The four went their seperate ways, and, thanks to the headrest, Braelynn slept through the night peacefully.

The next morning, Braelynn went down with the others.

"So, today we normally do Magic Problem Solving 101-" Carter started.

"Whatever Works" a younger kid, Felix, she remembered, jumped in.

"That's what they like calling it" Carter said. "Once they're going I'll work on teaching you the basics- what the path of the gods is, the different types of magic, stuff like that."

"Okay" she agreed.

Carter turned to the gathered kids. "Today's problem, shabti" he brought several stone figures that were placed around the room to life, and the kids started fighting.

When Carter turned to her, Braelynn asked, "So, path of the gods?"

"The path of the gods was the first practice of Egyptian magic. It's where you learn to harness the energy of the god whose path you're on, and most people use it to attempt to host the god, hopefully becoming the eye of the god, or one with them. Like...take Sadie for example. She follows the path of Isis, the goddess of magic. When she hosted Isis, for a minute they were one, and so she was the eye of Isis. Does that make sense?" Carter explained.

"Yeah, but how do you know what path to follow?" she asked.

"It has to do with your talents, personality, and interests" he told her. "When you learn sympathetic magic, you will channel energy from a god, and it will be based on a connection with that particular god."

She nodded. "Okay. You said something about types of magic?"

"Yeah. There's combat magic, elemental magic, and storm magic. Those three are pretty self-explanatory. Storm magic is usually associated with chaos. There's also necromancy and death magic, which is basically the opposite of necromancy, as well as charm making, which is making amulets and charms; statuary, which is making figurines like the shabti the others are training with; healers who, you know, heal people; animal charming, which is communicating with animals- it's usually a certain kind of animal based on the path you're on, like I can communicate with griffins and falcons because of Horus; and diviner, which is really rare and basically seeing the future. The main one that all magicians use is Divine Words or Hieroglyphics. Those are either spoken or written on papyrus, which determines which of those names they are called" he explained.

"Okay. So when can I start?" she asked.

"You need to get a magic kit first. I'll take you when they're all done" he answered as the final shabti was destroyed.

The kids all dispersed and the two went to get Braelynn a magic kit.

Sadie was already in there. "About time you two showed up. I already pulled most the stuff. Just need the staff and wand."

Walt stuck his head in the open door. "Amos is looking for you guys. He thinks he has it figured out."


	4. Chapter 4

The four of them went in the library, and Amos looked up as the doors shut behind them.

"Good you're here. I think I know what happened" Amos said.

"Well what happened?" Sadie asked.

He hesitated a moment before saying, "I think that the gods were using you two to communicate. Did you look each other in the eye at all?"

"I think so, right before the vision started" Braelynn said.

He nodded and turned to Carter. "Are you absolutely sure Horus hasn't been in your head lately? Even there without saying anything?"

"I don't think so" Carter said.

He nodded, thinking.

She saw a picture on the far wall start to glow and practically jumped out of her chair.

"Braelynn? What is it? Are you okay?" they all started asking.

"That picture was glowing" she stammered out in surprise.

"Which one?" Amos asked, turning around.

She got up and pointed to it.

"Hapi. The god of the Nile" Walt said.

"Are pictures of the gods supposed to glow?" she asked.

"No. It could be a message" Amos said thoughtfully.

"Okay maybe you should sit down a moment while we try to figure this out" Carter said, going next to her and gently taking her arm to guide her back to the table.

She looked at him, and they were both gone.

_They had given up on basketball and were now walking by the Nile river, which was not far from the dig site. _

_"So, how long have you been coming to these digs?" Carter asked her. _

_"On and off since I was nine. Usually I only come when my mom's gone too" Braelynn answered. "What about you, how often do you come to these?" _

_"I've been travelling everywhere with my dad since I was eight" Carter said. _

_She got the feeling that he didn't want to get any deeper into that topic and changed the subject. "Aren't those the reeds that they used to make papyrus out of?" she started to get closer. _

_"That's not really a good idea" he said. _

_"It'll be fine" she said as she kept going, ending up in the reeds. _

_"Braelynn we really shouldn't be this close to the river" he called to her. _

_"Carter it's fine" she told him, and suddenly she was underwater. _

They both snapped back to reality. Braelynn shivered slightly at the memory.

"Are you both okay?" Amos asked. He, Sadie, and Walt were all standing beside them.

They both nodded, and Sadie asked, "What did you see?"

Braelynn glanced down, and Carter mouthed "Not now."

Amos led Sadie and Walt away, and Carter gently tilted Braelynn's head up so her eyes would meet his.

"I'm fine" she said softly. "You saved me."

"You got yourself out really. I just helped pull you in" he said.

"Should've listened to you in the first place. Should've known better" she muttered.

"It was a flash flood. No one could've seen it coming" he assured her.

She nodded slightly. "Let's talk to the others. The sooner we figure this out the better."

"They're going to ask what we saw. Are you sure you're ready to talk about it?" he asked her.

"Yeah" she answered, not so confidently. Her hand drifted to the side of her leg, where the scar from a cut she got while in the river was, her only physical mark of what happened.

"Hey" he took both her hands in his and looked her in the eye. "You're okay. You're safe now."

She nodded and took a breath, pulling herself together. "Thanks."

"Are you two lovebirds done yet?" Sadie called over teasingly.

Braelynn rolled her eyes as they went over to where the others were sitting.

"How long were we gone for?" Carter asked as they sat down.

"An hour" Walt answered.

"If you guys are ready to talk about it, knowing what you saw would help with figuring out why it's happening" Amos said.

"It was the same dig that the last vision was at, a bit later. We were walking by the river, I went over to some reeds, and..." Braelynn started, her voice fading out.

She looked at Carter to finish. He nodded and continued the story. "There was a flash flood, and it pulled her under. Then we came back."

"You said this was by a river. What river?" Sadie asked.

"The Nile" Braelynn answered.

"You saw the picture of Hapi glowing, and these visions are associated with something that happened while you two were at the Nile. This could mean..." Amos thought aloud.

"Mean what?" Carter asked him.

"There's a connection between Braelynn and Hapi, one that was created when that flood happened" Amos said. He, Sadie, Carter, and Walt looked at each other, as if they were all thinking the same thing about what the connection was.

"What kind of connection?" Braelynn asked obliviously.

The four looked at each other, and Carter broke the news. "You could be hosting Hapi."

"About time someone figured it out" a voice inside her head said. "It's only been a few years."


End file.
